


Scars that Heal

by zombiecupcake



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiecupcake/pseuds/zombiecupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s our job to keep you safe, and I would do it a hundred times over if I needed to. You may be all grown up, but to me, you’re always going to be my baby girl. Do you understand?” A little father daughter heart to heart. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars that Heal

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I needed a little more Charming/Emma moments. I feel like we’ve really missed out since she got all that time with her mother in the Enchanted Forest. Daddy Charming needs to take care of his baby once in a while don’t you think? I hope you enjoy, and please remember to leave a review if you did… or if you didn’t, if you want. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.

Emma blinked rapidly as the kitchen lights turned on. She and Henry had moved back into the Loft with her parents and her new baby brother after she and Hook had returned from the past. Her mother had argued that she should be with family, not living at Granny’s. Not to mention the room was for now, still hers. Her mother was loathed to let Neal out of her sight after everything had happened so she set the cradle in her room where she was able to have him close.

After her eyes had adjusted to the new found brightness, Emma turned her head to see her father there in his pajama pants. She felt like it should have been awkward, a man standing there in the middle of the night with nothing but pants on, but it wasn’t. It had taken some time, but Emma now saw the couple she and her son lived with not as Mary Margaret and David, but as Mom and Dad. Regardless of this man being her father, Emma could not tear her gaze away from his bare torso, or rather, two specific spots on his bare torso. Two white lines, one cutting across his stomach, the other from his left shoulder down, ending at his heart.

“Sorry, your mother insists on keeping the heat turned up for your brother. I can –” David had started to speak as Emma watched him fidget, but he was cut as he noticed the tears start to form in her eyes. Her cocoa was left on the counter, totally forgotten as she made her way over to her father, who didn’t seem to have any idea what was going on.

“Emma?” He questioned her. She could hear the worry in his voice and he clearly noticed the onset of her tears. She found she wasn’t able to speak and shook her head and blinked her eyes as she finally came to stand in front of her father, raising her hand to rest above his heart, her fingertips reaching at the scar that lead from his shoulder. As soon as her eyes had fallen upon those white lines Emma knew exactly what they were and what they meant. They were the scars left over from Regina’s men. The wounds that this man had sustained, and almost succumbed to as he fought for her safety, fought to make sure she made it to the wardrobe.

The tears finally fell as David raised his larger hand to cover hers over her heart, squeezing it lightly as the other came to her chin, tilting her face to look at him. Before he was even able to get the words of comfort out, Emma dove into her father like a child who had been woken from a nightmare, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and burning her face into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Daddy,” she mumbled into his shoulder between her sobs. She had never felt this emotional before, but she couldn’t help it. After everything she had witnessed while in the past, and after everything she had experienced while in the Enchanted Forest with her mother, it was only a matter of time before the dam broke. Seeing her destroyed nursery was one thing, but to see the damage so plainly on her father’s skin was another and it destroyed her.

She wasn’t sure how long she stood clinging to her father, but after a while the sobs subsided and she could finally hear her father cooing, mumbling soft and reassuring words into her hair as he rubbed her back, holding her tightly to him. Once she was finally calmed down, Emma pulled back and gave her father a watery smile.  
“I think I really needed that,” she told him, giving a shaky laugh, attempting to lighten the heavy mood she had instilled upon the kitchen. David smiled and nodded, bringing her back to give her another tight squeeze. When she pulled back, this time David brought his hands to frame her face, using his thumbs to wipe away what was left of her tears before placing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Why don’t I heat up some water for my tea and make you some more cocoa, I’d bet yours has gotten cold,” he offered, giving her an excuse to untangle herself from his arms and pull herself back together. Emma’s next smile was a bit wider and she nodded, stepping back so that he could move around her. As he moved towards the stove, she followed him, reclaiming her stool at the bar and leaning over to dump her cold cocoa into the sink.

David allowed her to sit in silence as he busied himself about the kitchen, boiling the water, and spooning rich chocolate powder into one mug and placing a teabag into another. Once the water was boiled and both mugs were filled, Emma’s topped off with a very generous amount of whipped cream and cinnamon.

“Thank you,” Emma said as David handed her the mug. As she set her mug down, she noticed David had come around to stand next to her, his hand held out for her to take.

“Why don’t you come sit with me,” he suggested, pulling her towards the small couch seated by the window. He sat down, getting himself comfortable, before patting the seat next to him. Emma found herself hesitating a moment before she moved to sit next to him. She pulled her feet up under her, and felt her father’s strong arm come around her shoulder and tug her to into his side. She may have been a grown woman, but she would be lying if she didn’t admit that she felt safe.

They sat there for some time, sipping their drinks, enjoying the other’s company. Once her cocoa was gone and David’s tea was finished, she felt him shift. Noticing this, she turned to look at him. “Now, I want to make sure you know one thing. You never have to be sorry, Emma. Your mother and I will always put you first. It’s what parents do. It’s our job to keep you safe, and I would do it a hundred times over if I needed to. You may be all grown up, but to me, you’re always going to be my baby girl. Do you understand?”  
There was a conviction in his eyes that Emma knew she could not contend with. She believed every word that came out of his mouth, not a single drip of a lie. He was completely sincere, and she knew he would do it, just as she knew that her mother would do the same.

“I know.” Emma said, nodding. She curled into her father a little tighter, laying her head on his chest. There was nothing else she could say. Over the last few years her parents had showered her with as much love as she allowed, and she knew there would be more if she had permitted it.

“Good.” Emma heard her father say as he pressed a kiss into her hair, pulling her a little tighter. After a few more moments, Emma found herself yawning and sinking a little deeper into her seat. She didn’t even realize she was speaking again until the words were already out of her mouth.

“Dad? Will you tell me a story?” She felt him chuckle more than she heard him, his hands moving to stroke her hair. She felt him settle a little more into his seat as she he cleared his throat before starting.

“Once upon a time, there was a Princess named Emma-“

\---

The next morning Mary Margret woke confused as she reached over to her husband’s side of the bed which she found empty. It wasn’t uncommon for her prince to wake before her, but usually he was there when she woke all the same.  
“Charming?” she called lightly, not wanting to wake the baby.

When she got no reply, she untangled herself from the sheets and padded silently through her room. When she entered the main living area, she brought her hand to her chest, her heart soared as tears sprung to her eyes. On the couch sat father and daughter, Emma’s body looking so small curled into her father’s side, one hand resting on his chest, her other hand covering a scar on his stomach. David’s arm was wrapped tightly around Emma’s shoulders, his other resting above her hand on his stomach.

Not wanted to disturb them Mary Margret reached for the nearest cell phone, quickly turning off the flash and took a picture of the two. Then with the biggest smile on her face she moved back to her bedroom, content to let them sleep and get a few more peaceful moments while she could.


End file.
